


Your Call Is Important To Us

by Flamebyrd



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Because #yuletide, Drabble, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listeners, I've received reports that a zombie invasion has been reported near the Night Vale General Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Call Is Important To Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%23yuletide).



Listeners, I've received reports that a zombie invasion has been reported near the Night Vale General Hospital. 

This is a friendly reminder not to attack the zombies. Zombies are valuable members of our society, and are necessary to staff Night Vale's many call centres. 

Zombies provide reliable service, are easy to train and do not require medical coverage. If we're to attract new telecommunications contracts to our beautiful little town, we need to stop attacking the workers who make those contracts possible!

So please, put down your torches and pitchforks and join us in welcoming the new arrivals. 

Next: traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame #yuletide for this. Credit for the medical coverage joke should go to ChokolatteJedi.


End file.
